Who Cares If World Is Yours?
by Rurichiyo-chan
Summary: Len is the school's, no, the world's number one prince. Rin just hates his pride and selfishness and his very existence. But she can't hate him forever especially after their forgotten childhood together. I suck at summaries! Non-incest, rin x len, based off LEN'S SELFISH VERSION OF WORLD IS MINE
1. Chapter 1: intro

Who Cares if the World is Yours?

Rin's POV  
Ughhh! Today is one of those suckish days! Why? Because it's the first freaking day of freaking school! Why do I hate school so much? (Ask yourself that)Well it's not really because of the dumb lessons they usually teach us or the mean idiots who couldn't just shut that mouths for a stupid second or having no friends ('coz I have 2 awesome friends). It's because of this dumb and ugly thing in our school people love and respect so much, it's called a "Len Kagane". Why do I hate him, wait IT, so much? Well, you'll find out sooner or later.

Anyway, my name Rin Kagamine, I'm 14 years old but people mistaken me for a 10-year old because of my height and poor … body. But even though I'm pretty short, I'm actually really strong and could beat the ***** out of anyone my age.

I already prepared myself for school, my bag, looks and other stuff… Oh! Speaking of looks, I am a super cute 14-year old with super blue aqua eyes (yeah, jealous?) and short blonde hair which I usually put hairpins with and my cute, adorable white bow. I usually wear this sleeveless white shirt with a yellow necktie and some cute shorts but when I go to some public place I wear other stuff less….. revealing. As I looked at the mirror for the 5th time to admire my cuteness an annoying voice from downstairs yelled "Rin! Hurry up already! You're gonna be freaking late for your first day!" Guess the owner of that voice….. Give up? Well it's Rinto's voice… his my onii-chan but I don't call him onii-chan despite him being,like,4 years older.

"I'm coming down already! Geez! What? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something? Don't have to be so cranky!" I replied to him in a not-so-sweet way. I went downstairs and grabbed an orange and started peeling. "Don't tell me that's all you eat? You're gonna get a stomach ache later." Rinto said. Geez, what is he? A nanny? "Whatever! As you said, I'm late". I ran out the door, still peeling my orange.

I ran to school eating the orange (yum!) and then I saw something… very disturbing….that something was a stupid yellow car. Well, I don't hate cars or the color yellow but I simply despise the owner *rider* of that car. Which was… yup, you guessed it, banana head (No seriously it looks like his hair has this banana thingy)

Len's POV

Ugh…. Stupid car won't go fast. If I'm even like a minute, no, a SECOND late I'm definitely gonna blame it on dad and his dumb decisions on buying such a dumb car! Ugh! Ok…. fine, the school is only a walking distance away but still…. Why walk when you have money? By the way I'm Len Kagane, the school, no, world's number one prince ;)…

-Yeah… short chapter, forgive me. But hey atleast I actually made a story :D Grammar sucks but hey who cares? Oh yeah review please! Disclaimer:I don't own vocaloids (Poo!)


	2. Chapter 2: New Student!

Yup! Here's the 2nd chapter of "Who cares if World is Yours?"  
Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid because if I do Rin and Len would be way more famous than Miku.

Len's POV

I waited for the stupid car to speed up but nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o…. It's just THAT slow. After my 2-minute complaint Lenka, my older sister, told me that if I was that excited for my first day of school then I should just walk there. Well, I guess walking wasn't going to be a good option since I didn't really want to, but STILL!

I just puffed my cheeks and opened the window and saw Ms. *ahem* A (If you know why I call her Ms. A , I love you, and NO it's not because of her grades). I gave a cough to signal get her attention and gave my "Hey there" smirk.

Rin's POV

Oh great! I was on my way to school and it saw me and smirked at me. I did my best to ignore it but then it spoke "Hey there Ms. A". I stuck my tongue out at him and continued walking to school. Maybe sticking my tongue out wasn't such a good idea because I still had some chewed-up, not-yet-swallowed orange bits stuck there. But hey, it deserved getting grossed out.

Wow, is it just me or is that car slow? I managed to walk faster than that thing's car. I looked back and saw it's disgusted face, it kinda made me happy but then that face turned into a smirk which meant something was up. I decided to run with my face still looking at him and…. BAM! I crashed into a lamppost. The car drove past me and I swear I could hear Banana head's evil laugh. Ugh! It sickens me.

I rubbed my forehead hoping the pain would go away but noooooo… it just stayed there. Luckily, somebody came to comfort me, it was none other than Miku, my awesome best friend (she lives around that area and she always likes going to school around this time). "Oh Rinny! You okay? You look hurt!" She said in a worried tone. "Nah I'm fine" I lied. I knew Miku would practically cry for me and then I would be the one comforting her. "Hey, if we don't move our butts we're gonna be late. Gumi is probably waiting for us already" I said to her. "Okey dokey!" She smiled.

We both rushed to school after that. When we arrived at our classroom I checked the time, 5 minutes to spare. Miku and I looked around and saw Gumi looking outside the window. Apparently, she was the only none-busy person there. Gumi is my other awesome best friend. I gave Miku a wink and a naughty grin. She looked confused at first but then she gave an "Oh, I get it now" look and nodded. We snuck up to gumi and Miku covered Gumi's mouth and I held Gumi's waist. As expected, Gumi's arms were flailing around and she was kinda yelling. Suddenly, the entire class went silent and stared at us but hey, who cares? Miku and I let her go and laughed our butts off. Gumi looked rather annoyed at first but then joined us laughing. The class still gave us weird stares but they finally stopped and the entire classroom was busy again. Finally, the bell rang and everybody sat down. Miku sat next to Gumi and I sat right behind them. I was really happy to sit near my two BFFs but life is never easy why?

The classroom was still noisy even though the bell already rang and some people were still standing roaming around and chatting to some other people. I kinda noticed that there were like 6 girls surrounding a certain table. And that table belonged to none other than Banana heads. Miku and Gumi were busy talking about something and I didn't feel like joining their conversation and I still didn't have a seatmate. So, I just stared at Banana Head and his little harem. He then glanced at me and guess what he did next? He winked at me! I gave a very disgusted look and rolled my eyes. After that, Kiyoteru-sensei entered the room .Everyone automatically returned to their seats and before he could start his boring lectures he told us that we would have a new classmate. He said "Class, from now on you'll be having a new classmate. Please come in Mr. Shion". The door to the classroom opened revealing a super hot and cute boy with blue hair (seriously, what's up with all the hair colors?) and a… muffler? Seriously, it's like, I dunno, a billion degrees hot? Well, I don't have the right to judge him. "Please introduce yourself" sensei said. He nodded to him and faced us and said "Hello! My name is Shion Kaito! Please take care of me!" and bowed. Kiyoteru then said "Good, why don't you take a sit next to…." Some fangirls raised their hands and pointed to empty chairs near them. I could easily tell that Len got annoyed because he has a competition :p. Sensei continued looking around and finally pointed to a seat… near mine. "Why don't you sit next to Ms. Kagamine ? Ms. Kagamine please stand so Mr. Shion would know where to sit." I stood up and Kaito sat next to me.

Len's POV  
Ok, I know this is his first day and all, but this new kid is seriously making me sick! I mean, only Len Kagane can have fangirls in this school! Doesn't he know? World is Len's! Geez! What school did he come from? Just return from where you came from ok?

What jealous? Me? Why would I be jealous? Because I'm not seating next to Ms. A? Haha you make me laugh. Well, the day went pretty boring, as expected. Finally, the lunch bell rang. I stood up and some of my loyal fangirls came to me. Luckily, I haven't lost a lot but around 7 of my girls went to that muffler freak's seat. Well, as always, I counted the girls and gave them schedule on when I'll hang out with them. Then, I felt a tug on my arm. "Len-kyun! I know you told me I'll have to wait until Thursday for our date but please hang out with me this lunch time!" A fangirl said. "No way! He's going with me!, Nu-uh! Today's my day! , Hey! I want to eat with Len-kyun too!" The fangirls started fighting but I just left the room with no emotion. I headed to the cafeteria. I didn't want to eat my lunch because it didn't have any bananas (yeah, I'm addicted so?) I didn't wanna buy anything either. The only stuff on sale were those disgusting sandwiches and milk. It didn't need to be bananas, I just wanted some nice tasty fruit. Then, I smelled a nice scent of… orange.

Rin's POV

I'm sooooooo hungry right now! I'm so happy Rinto didn't eat my oranges. Today, I had lunch with Miku and Gumi (as always) Miku had Leek soup and Gumi had carrots .I peeled my orange happily, it was one big and fresh orange and it looked delish! More tastier than any normal orange maybe….. the best one on earth! Before I could finish peeling I saw Banana-head walking towards our table and he placed his hand on the table. Muki, Gumi and I were shocked. Miku kinda blushed a bit (yeah, that traitor, she likes Banana-head and stuff). "What do you want?" I scowled at it. "Your lunch" It answered. "What?! You can't have my orange!" I glared at it extremely annoyed. "Yes, I can." It answered back. "No, and how and why?" I said. "Easy, I'm the prince, you have to do everything I say and you have to give me everything I want and I want that orange" Great! I'm extremely annoyed now! My lunch is all spoiled because of IT. How dare he call himself a prince! Ugh! Disgusting! I ignored him and took a slice of my orange and popped it in my mouth.(DELISH!) Then I felt it glaring at me. Yeah, glaring won't help you at all. It then scowled and told me "You're going to regret this, Kagamine"

-Chapter end

Ooh…. She's gonna regret it… how? I dunno… Please review! Give me some suggestions as well… and again forgive me for my poor grammar! Thanks for uh… reading! If you have an idea for the story please tell me and I might add it if I like it Love to you all!


	3. Chapter 3: Food fight!

Hey guys! No reviews…. So nobody is reading this? I don't care! Continue the story!

Disclaimer: I wish I own vocaloid, meaning vocaloid doesn't belong to me

Who Cares If World is Yours?

Len's POV

Okay, I already told warned her not to mess with me but hey, she's a stubborn one. I felt my stomach growl. I was sick of her selfishness so when this dude walked by, he was carrying a plate of spaghetti. I took out my wallet and threw some money on the tray. It was probably thrice the cost of the spaghetti but who cares? I took the plate and…

Rin's POV

I took one more slice of the orange ignoring what it just said and before I could put it in my mouth…. I felt something… rubberish, hot and kinda soggy. I saw something red dripping down my head. And finally, I found out that… I WAS COVERED IN FREAKING SPAGHETTI!

I heard it laugh maniacally. And soon the entire cafeteria joined in. Only Miku, Gumi and some others who actually pitied me didn't laugh! I was so pissed and took Miku's leek soup and threw it to banana head, unfortunately, it missed and hit a girl who happened to recently pass bye. The girl, who now is all wet and covered in leek soup, glared at me and threw her pizza slice at me. I dodged immediately and it hit some guy. In a few seconds, a boy from his table got up and yelled "Food fight!"

The entire cafeteria got messy and everybody was throwing food at one another. Some disciplined people, like me and my gals, hid under the table. Mu clothes were already soggy and filled with tomato sauce and noodles all thanks to banana head. Oh, and where is it right now? Under the table with us.

"What the noodles do you want?!" I screamed at it trying to avoid using strong language. "Your orange" it said calmly. "What the what now?! Well, thanks to you it's above this table probably covered in food and whatknot!" I replied to it. "That's what happens when you disobey the world's number one prince" it told me. Oh great! That reply! "Len, if you can't be nice to our princess than I think you should leave the table and get out there" Gumi finally said in my defence. She's one awesome friend I tell you even though I wasn't a princess. "Oh really Gumi? You want me, the prince, to leave your company? I have to tell you, people practically beg me to accompany them." It told her. Oh man! It's even making my Gumi join this feud! I hate this thing so much! And what's worst was that Gumi blushed! Traitor.

Le-Banana Head just smirked and took a peek out of the table. "Stop please. I might get dirty" it said.  
Suddenly, the food fight (or should I say war?) stopped. What the what? Everyone obeyed it? No way!  
It glanced back and smirked at us and said "Sayonara suckers!" How dare it call us suckers! I stuck my tongue out at it.  
Then, the bell rang, "Come on guys, the janitor will probably make a fit. Let's leave now before the 75th janitor quits" I told my friends. "But Rin! Your uniform!" Miku said. Great! I forgot! Well, everybody else must be way more messier than me. "Who cares?" I told them and stood up. They followed behind me. When we entered the room, everyone gave us, no, only me, weird looks, like I just murdered someone. "Ms. Kagamine!" Kiyoteru-sensei yelled .If it was about my uniform just look at ¾ of your class. "So you started the food fight which not only caused mess to… I dunno more than ½ of the school but also destroyed our school cafeteria?" He said raising his voice. I was dumbfounded that time, how dare he accuse me of starting that terrible food fight when it was all that banana head's fault! I looked at it and saw….it's evil maniacal evil smirk as if something went as planned… wait a minute, was it him who started this rumour? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo! This thing is definitely going to die!

Len's POV

Hahaha! I could see Ms. A looking all scared and confused! Why am I doing this? And probably how since I arrived like a few seconds ago? Well, I'll answer the 2nd question first. When I arrived, sensei wasn't here yet so my fan girls surrounded me and then I got an idea. I told them about the food fight and it was obvious everyone of them already knew about it so I told them that if sensei asked it was all Ms. A's fault. Nobody asked why because they are all loyal. And I'm doing this to simply prove that I can do anything I want because I'm prince. And once I ruin her entire life, she will bow down to me and along with her groupies.

Rin's POV

Argh! That monster! If I could, I would, murder it. "Uh…. Sensei it's not… um" I said nervously trying to find something to say. Kiyoteru-sensei told Miku and Gumi to take their seats but I was there standing all nervous. I didn't know what to say at all and I'm about to get kicked out of the school because of that wanna-be-prince-of-a-monster. Then I heard somebody sigh from my back and it was none other than Luka-sensei. "Kiyoteru, you have no proof that she did it. Don't be so harsh on your student" She said so sweetly. Luka-sensei, unlike most other teachers, was super sweet and she used to take care of me when I was still little. She was like a mother I never had. "Luka…" Kiyoteru-sensei and I said softly out of surprise.

She just chuckled sweetly and said "Well? Let her sit and continue your class stuff…" She's one awesome sensei, why can't she be our advisor? Oh yeah, that's because she's not a teacher….  
"Fine, Ms. Kagamine, please sit down" Kiyoteru said with a sigh. I nodded and hurried to my seat as sensei continued his lecture about algebra or something, well, it was history time but I don't care.

Then, I felt a light poke on my shoulder. It was from Kaito. I looked at him and asked what he wanted sweetly.

Kaito's POV

I poked Rin, my seatmate, and asked her if she was okay. She asked about what. "You know, about that lunch stuff. I saw Lin pour spaghetti on you." I whispered to her. It was kinda hard to move with cake, pizza and who-knows-what on your clothes. Then she replied with a chuckle, a rather cute one, "It's Len not Lin, and I'm fine by the way so no need to worry" Wow, she was cute. I then asked her if we could be friends and she said yes. Awesome! Wait, why? I only talked to her now and around 5 girls came up to me and asked to be friends and one asked to be my girlfriend but I wasn't really happy. Why am I happy that she accepted me as her friend? Life is so weird. Ah! Sensei might think I'm not listening (but seriously I'm not).

Rin's POV

After a few hours or so…. Class was out! Finally! Now I could show Banana Head a piece of my mind. Wait, no, too many witnesses. As, I got out of the room, still a bit soggy from the spaghetti, someone called out my name, a boy. If you thought Len then you're wrong, it was Kaito. He then asked for my cellphone number I took a piece of paper and wrote it there. He accepted it and smiled a bit and mouthed "let's text later". I nodded my head and got out. I was then greeted by squealing Miku and Gumi. "Hold on sirens! What's with the shouts?" I told them. "Rin! Kai… Kaito has a crush on new!" Miku said still squealing. I gave her the "what-the-what-now" look and Gumi then said "Well, we heard your little chat this history period and he sounded totally worried of you and now you two are friends and now he asked for Rinn-kins number!" the two continued to squeal. Annoying. "Sigh, if you two are gonna spend the rest of the afternoon squealing your heads off I'd rather go alone."I said rather annoyed. "wait!" they both yelled in unison. I gave them a smirk and started running for them to chase me. And then I bumped into someone… no, something.

-

-Finished third chapter! Please suggest and review! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease I'm begging you!


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Out Of This World!

OMG! You guys actually read and reviewed this! I am freaking happy! Sorry if the chapters are short!  
Disclaimer: I don't want to cry but vocaloid does not belong to me.

Len's POV

I accidentally bumped into someone extremely soggy and stuff! Great! I worked so hard not to get myself dirty after the food fight and I get this!

"Hey watch it-"I scowled but discontinued and saw who I just bumped into. "Hello there~~" I smiled at Ms. A. Hehe, she looks cute in the spaghetti. She rolled her eyes at me and past by me, ignoring me, how dare she disrespect the prince! "Hey don't you dare ignore me!" I yelled at her. I yanked her sling bag which made her look at me.

Rin's POV

Ugh! This thing just yanked me! Ew! I don't wanna see its face for now! "Hey let go of me you freaking bastard!" I yelled at it. "How dare you! Why do you keep disobeying me!? You should apologize to me for calling me a bastard! Because I have you know, world is MINE!" it yelled in a tone sounding almost serious. Ooh! I'm scared! Please don't bite! As if!

I got extremely pissed at that and decided to face him rather than ignore him. I grabbed that freaking yellow necktie of his and pulled it closer to my face and yelled "Oh shut up! I don't care if world is yours! Because I am OUT OF THIS WORLD!" okay, I did sound rather boastful and too much of myself but I am extremely annoyed! I then let him go.

He then had this awkward shocked and annoyed look on his face. I felt scared, happy and awkward at the same time. WHY?

I decided to move along and go home but he yanked my bag, again. "What do you-" I screamed but got cut by his growl "Look here Ms. A, I have been WAY too nice for you for too long" since when? "Now you have crossed the freaking line and now, I swear that I will make your life a living hell until you bow down to me!" He continued glaring at me and I actually felt scared, no, scared is an understatement.

He let go of my bag, leaving me on the ground. He kept glaring at me coldly as if he was serious and the people just continued to stare at us. After a few seconds of extremely terrifying glares later, a girl went up to banana head and grabbed his arm saying "Lenny-kins! Since today is my turn, will you please walk me home?" His angry glare turned into a smirk. Wait, he wasn't serious after all? And he got me scared? He sickens me! It walked away with the girl and glanced at me for the last time, well more like glared, probably warning me.

I was still on the ground but not frightened or shocked by his sudden actions but angered by them. And I'm actually calling it a him now! It was all his fault and he loves to pick fights with me and now that I fought back he gets bothered?! Seriously! Well, my dear Banana Head, I hope you enjoy this life of yours because it will soon end! I was extremely mad right now but somehow I felt something heavy on my heart, seconds later, I was crying! Why?

Gumi and Miku came running to me asking me if I was alright. "Yeah I'm fine guys" I replied to them weakly doing my best t hide my tears. They both gave me worried looks. "Let's just go home okay? I just wanna get changed" I told them as they helped me stand up.

The three of us walked home together. I couldn't care less about the two all I could think about was Banana Head and what he had said.

Miku was dropped off first and then Gumi and I reached my house. I waved goodbye to Gumi and ran into Rinto. "Woah, Rin! What happened to you?" he asked probably referring to my clothes and hair. Before I could answer I hugged him tight and began crying my eyes out. "Rinto-nii! I… I…. sniff…" I began soaking his shirt. He gave me a hug and patted my back as I continued crying. I must have been that sad and desperate because this was the first time in 10 years ever since I called Rinto onii-chan.

I must have cried for about 40 minutes! My eyes were really red and Rinto's shirt was soaking wet.I was still sniffing as I broke the hug we shared. "Look Rin, I would ask what happened but I have to go make dinner. I'm going to cook for now and why don't you go to your room?" He said softly. I sniffed and nodded. Stupid Banana Head! Making me look like a fool in front of Rinto.

I went in my room and then I somehow received a text .

From: ?  
To: Rin  
Hey Rin-chan, are you okay?

From: Rin  
To: ?  
Huh? Who's this ?

From: ?  
To : Rin  
Uh... sorry! It's me Kaito! You gave me your number a while ago after school. Tell me, are you okay? I heard Len screaming at you earlier.

From :Rin  
To: Kaito  
Really? Well, it is embarrassing to admit but I guess I was crying my eyes out a while ago but now I'm okay. Thanks for the concern, why do you ask?

From: Kaito  
To: Rin  
Oh nothing really, it's good to hear that you are fine

From: Rin  
To: Kaito  
Tee hee. Thanks! Oh and by the way, you aren't hearing this, you are reading this ;p

Kaito and I kept on texting each other for the night. We laughed at each other's texts and we kept on gossiping about Banana Head and how he is waaaaay too much of himself and Kaito kept on comforting me and making me smile. Soon, I felt the sadness from a while ago disappear like nothing happened.

Len's POV

Ugh! I can't stop sneezing! Somebody must be talking about me. Well of course, I am the world's number one prince but this is just way too much. (By the way, in Japan there's some stuff that say when you sneeze it must mean that somebody is talking about you)

"Master Len! Someone is on the phone for you!" One of our maids said knocking at the door. "Yes, yes, I'm coming" I said with one final sneeze.

I went to the living room and picked up the phone "Hello? Who is this? Kagane Len speaking." "Hey there Len! It's me , Nero! I saw you pouring spaghetti at Ms. A this lunch time! Ha! Good one!" Oh great. It was Nero. He was one of my friends but I prefer calling them my followers.

I just sighed at him rather blankly. I don't really hate him but being reminded of this day wasn't really my cup of tea. Why? What did you say!? Because I feel guilty of hurting Ms. A? Hahaha! You make me laugh! Well, it's because I am awfully tired! I really wanna go to bed NOW! But no… Nero had to call me. Well, I didn't want to talk to him so I just hanged up the phone.

I got on my bed. The phone rang again but I told the servants to ignore it. I closed my eyes a bit and wondered what she was doing? Oh, who is SHE? Well, let me tell you a story as I sleep.

-8 years ago-

_ "Uwaaah! Mommy , daddy? Where are you!" cried little 6 year old Len.  
"Sniff…. Where are you?!" He kept on yelling as he continued walking around the playground searching for his parents.  
"Are you here?" he said looking behind a tree. Nobody was there so he continued crying. "Hey are you lost?" a voice said.  
"Huh?! Who are you show yourself!" He yelled scared._

"Tee Hee" the voice chuckled "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!" suddenly, a shadow appeared right before his eyes and revealed a young 6 year old girl who had long yellow hair and turquoise eyes. She looked very cute and beautiful.

Len was dumbfounded. She was not only beautiful but she appeared out of nowhere! She smiled at him and said "Are you lost?"

Len hesitated a bit but then nodded his cute little head. "I see, no wonder you are crying" the girl said . "Here, I'll help you" she said holding out her hand. Len stared at her hand for a few seconds but accepted it. The girl chuckled a bit and they continued walking around the park looking for Len's parents.

"You know.." the girl said "You're pretty cute" she continued. "Wh-what?!" Len said getting flustered. The girl chuckled again, man was she full of chuckles! They continued walking until they saw two people, a man and a woman, looking rather worried.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Len excitedly shouted. The two looked at their direction and smiled in relief. "There you are! We were looking all over for you!" the woman said walking towards Len.

"Mommy! I was really scared! But this girl helped me find you guys!" He happily said. His parents looked at the girl and gave her a smile and a "thank you". The girl smiled back and bowed her head. "Goodbye little girl, and thank you for helping our son, here have some money as a thank you" The man said offering some money. "No thanks" the girl shook her head. "Helping people in need is thanks enough" she said as she ran off.

Len and his family waved goodbye to her and left. "Oh yes, Len, what was that girl's name?" Len's mother asked. "Well it's….. " He paused and realized, HE FORGOT TO ASK HER NAME! "I haven't asked her" Len sadly said. "Oh" his parents said in unison.

The family went home on their car and Len thought that he might just see her again but he never had. If it wasn't for her, Len might have gotten kidnapped or worse.

-the end-

Len kept on thinking about that and then he finally slept.

-  
Ta dah! Thanks again for the reviews and please continue reading and reviewing because I am desperate LOL! I managed to make this chapter longer than the others but somehow I feel like I had rushed the story a bit. Well thanks for reading __


	5. Chapter 5: What Play?

Disclaimer: Who owns vocaloid? Not me!

Who Cares If World is Yours?!

Len's POV

Oh man! Stupid clock won't shut up! I got up with a hurtfully aching head and a tired neck. How did I sleep last night?

I got up, head into the bathroom, showered and wore my clothes. Today I'll be wearing my white shirt with black pants and a black jacket. I also took my contact lenses but when I did it carelessly and they got sliced! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo!

"Mom! My contacts got broken!" I yelled from my room. "Don't worry, honey. You can ask your friend's numbers later" She yelled back. "Wha? Wait, no, mom, I meant my lenses!""Oh,you mean _those_ lenses"  
She said finally getting it.

"Just use your glasses. We'll go get new ones later" She said. My glasses? Ugh! It's been 2 years since I last used them. They always fall off and stuff. But then again, I do look hotter than usual with them on. I might just get my fangirls back.

Rin's POV

I was eating my breakfast with Rinto. We were having omelette and stuff I have no idea what. "Hey Rin, I still haven't find out what happened to you yesterday. Care to tell me?" He said

I just shook my cute head and continued eating. "You know….. You've been like this ever since mom and dad died" He said. "What?! Their deaths never affected me! It only affected you! They never cared about me anyway! They only loved YOU!" I said raising my voice.

Yeah, I forgot to tell you, my parents are dead. But who cares?! Oh yeah, Rinto and other people, but NOT me, they never really loved me anyways. They just treated me like waste and loved Rinto soooooooooo much. The only time they would say my name is when they are making me do chores, scolding me or when they haven't completed saying Rinto's name. My mom even brutally cut my hair when I was 8.

Rinto didn't reply and we just continued breakfast. I took my stuff and ran to hell or as others call "school". When I entered the hallway I saw Gumi and Miku chatting (how early can those two come? I'm not surprised by Gumi but Miku?) I approached them and joined their little chat .

Just in the middle of that I heard some fangirls squeal. Yeah, fan the fangirls. I got on the ground clutching my ears and looked at the direction the fangirls were facing. I saw Banana Head wearing… glasses?

Weird. It's been a while. They finally stopped squealing (finally!) and surrounded the thing with glasses. Then, I saw a hand probably helping me up. I was sure it wasn't Gumi or Miku's because it looked like a boy's hand. I looked up to see who the owner of that hand was and guess who it was?

Banana Head! I was really shocked that time. The boy who yelled at me yesterday is helping me up kindly. I could hear people shocked and glares. I hesitated at first but slowly grabbed the hand. Maybe he was apologizing from yesterday and asking to be friends? Well, maybe being friends wouldn't be _so _bad.

I finally grabbed his hand and waited for him to pull me up but then… BAM! He let my hand go and left my on the floor. H-It laughed it's maniacal laugh along with some fangirls and its friends\followers.

Stupid! How could I trust it?! I was way too dumb to trust it! Ugh! Now it's only like 8 in the morning and I'm already embarrassed. How evil.

I tried not to cry but some tears fell down. Hopefully, nobody noticed. Stupid Banana Head! Aaaaargh!

"Stupid Girl! Don't me an idiot like I, prince Len, would help you up!" It said and was followed by stronger laughter. I was then thinking, why not suicide? It's all the rage these days! Almost everybody does it!

"Rin! Are you okay?" three voices said. I was sure the two voices were Miku and Gumi's but what about the other one? It was too deep to be a girl's voice.

I looked at them after I wiped some tears off. I saw Miku, Gumi and… Kaito running to me.  
"Rinn-kins! Are you alright!? Poor thing!" Gumi said pulling me up by my right arm. "Tsk! So early and he is already picking fights?!" Miku said referring to banana head, who for now, left the scenes. "Uh, Rin…." Kaito said sheepishly pulling me up by my left arm."Thanks for the help guys." I said smiling, hiding my tears.

That thing is surely going to die! If only I could, I would… Urgh!

The 3 of us finally arrived at the classroom. Still not late. The only thing I was happy about was that we were NOT being stared at. We sat down on our chairs and began chatting like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey… Kaito" I said nervously. "Yeah, Rin…" Kaito replied nervously to my nervous statement. After that awkward chat, we just continued the chat we had last night.

"Class… I have an announcement to make." Kiyoteru sensei said out of nowhere. Everybody had shut up (finally) and sensei continued. "We will be having a play called "Daughter of Evil" it would be about an evil queen and her servant". Wow! How informative and complete! "The auditions will start next week. You may choose the roles you would play but some will have to be backstage helpers" Maybe I'll just be a props girl or something.

After the announcement Sensei went on and on about cats, well not really cats but that was what I was daydreaming about.

After the class was done, everybody went out noisily (as always). Sensei handed out some papers showing us some info about the play.  
The roles were:  
Daughter of Evil  
Servant of Evil  
Prince of Blue  
Daughter of Green  
Daughter of Vengeance \ Lady in Red  
Daughter of White  
Etc….

The etcetera part bothered me for a while but then again, I don't care about the play! What am I? A care bear?

"Hey guys! What part would you be auditioning for? I'm gonna audition for Daughter of Green." Miku said. "Miku, you can't be the daughter of green, you have teal hair, you need green hair"  
Gumi replied. Last time I checked, green hair is NOT a usual hair colour. "Who cares?! I saw this play before! I would fit to be the daughter of green!" Miku raised her voice but answered it cutely.

Gumi then said "Well I'm terrible at memorizing (says the girl who memorized a lot of video game combination moves) and acting (yeah, yeah, how many role playing games have you played again?) so I'll just be a props girl if possible (copycat!)

"What about you Rinny?" The two asked in unison. "Me?" I asked pointing at myself. "No, we were asking Rinny the Pooh, of course you!" Gumi said sarcastically. "I'll just do some backstage stuff" I answered.

"But Rin!..." Miku said. " You would be PERFECT for the daughter of evil" She said. Did she just indirectly call me evil? "She's right! You can do a maniacal laugh so well and you can also cry fakely!" Gumi said. Did she just make fun of my laugh? Wait, am I the only one who haven't heard of this play yet? "No thanks… I'll just—" I was cut off by Miku's brutal shaking. "YOU HAVE TO AUDITION FOR DAUGHTER OF EVIL!" she continued shaking me brutally and Gumi just nodded near us. I felt my soul escaping my body.

"Fine!" I managed to say before I died and Miku stopped shaking me. She, along with Gumi, clapped and jumped up and down squealing. Geez, they almost KILLED me.

We decided to have lunch beside a large cherry tree outside since the cafeteria was all….. broken. I sat down near Miku and Gumi sat next to me. I grabbed my orange and began peeling and... somebody grabbed it!

"Hey I—" I yelled and looked up and saw Banana Head. Ugh! I was filled with hate. It was its loyal "followers" Rei and Nero. "Hey there Ms. A" Banana head said. It scanned my orange. Geez, if it wanted to continue yesterday's food fight I am ready because Gumi was having Carrot salad and Miku was having Mushy Leeks. "You're lucky that I have bananas for lunch today" it said and threw my orange at me.

I quickly grabbed my orange and kept glaring at it. It looked at its followers and stomped its feet on the tree, poor tree. "Hey, me and my "followers" are going to eat here." It said. Monster.  
I was way too tired to start a fight so I stood up and left along with Gumi and Miku. We just ignored those stupid boys and left the scenes. We'll just eat on the roof.

Len's POV

Grr! How suckish! I wanted to start a fight with Ms. A because Iwas bored but instead she just left and ignored me? How lame.

I just sat on the tree and began eating my lunch. Nero and Rei followed me. "Hey Len…" Rei said. "What?! Speak up" I commanded chewing on some fried banana. "I just realized that you are practically giving Ms. A more attention than most other girls. Why?" He asked. "What do you mean?"I asked

"Well, it's because that there are billions of girls who would dream of being your girlfriend and she isn't the only one who doesn't have a crush on you too. Why her?" Rei asked once more. I stopped for a moment and said "Yeah, but she's the only one who annoys me" I said. "I know you're lying. What about my sister, Neru?" Nero joined in.

"I never said Neru annoys me. She just bothered me for a few moments but other than that she likes me and isn't very bad at kissing" I answered to him with a smirk. I could see Nero getting bothered. Having his own sister kissed by me, LOL!

"But…. You said when you were younger a certain blonde haired girl saved you from the depths of lostness" Rei said, I regret telling them that story. "It might be her." "Nah, that girl had turquoise eyes, she has blue and she had long hair. I think Ms. A had never even had long hair. " I answered to him. "Why do you even ask Rei? Do you like her?" I told him jokingly. But instead of hearing him make a joke about her, he looked away and ignored what I said.

What the….. Does he actually like her?!

-  
Chapter end  
I decided to add a bit of reversed harem here… but don't worry it won't be like a "choose me, please" kind of one and Rei wouldn't be THAT important of a character (sorry fans but of course e will be included in the future chapters) Please review


	6. Chapter 6: Where it Hurts the Most

Woot! Chapter 6! Thanks for all your suggestions and reviews and please continue reviewing and reading :D  
disclaimer: I will not risk my tears! Just put the usual I don't own vocaloid here :

Who Cares If World is Yours?!

Len's POV  
Grrrrr…. I feel hurt and betrayed. Mostly betrayed. Rei, my ever-so-loyal follower likes my worst enemy. Ms. A! I know I shouldn't really care but ever since Rei, Nero and I became friends, we promised that an enemy of one's is the enemy of all!

How dare this man break our promise! I really want to yell and make a tantrum but I'll just pretend I'm cool with it. Too cool for that.

Rin's POV

Miiku, Gumi and I were eating on the school's rooftop, away from that wannabe-prince-banana-head.  
"Hey Rin… is something wrong?" Miku asked. "Huh?" What does she mean? "You know, knowing someone like you, you would ALWAYS fight Len but why not today?" Miku continued. What? Does she enjoy watching behind the scenes? "Just too tired" I replied bluntly and then we all continued eating lunch.

After that we head straight to the classroom. "Hey guys… I left my bento on the rooftop hehe." Clumsy Miku sheepishly said. Oh Miku… "Sigh, I'll come with you in case you go there and forget what you went there for. Later Rinny-kins" Gumi said. "Whatever" I replied. I was too tired to do stuff.

I just continued walking to the classroom rather airheaded then, I bumped into someone. "Oops sorry I-" I looked up and saw Rei, Banana Head's follower. "It's okay, my fault anyways." He said. Did I just blush?

Sigh. Well, I sat down on my chair next to Kaito, who for now is filled with fangirls. They must have multiplied because there were more of them now. Kaito looked rather… bother.

I glanced at Kaito and he mouthed "Help me". I nodded to him and said "Hey you girls! Leave my boyfriend alone, will you?!" I lied to them but hey this was the best way to shoo these gigantic flies in pink skirts and short shorts. They all scowled at me and kept glaring. Ha! Glare all you want I'm used to it.

After a few moments of glaring later~~

"Thank you Rin-chan for helping me. Seriously, it was fun at first (fun?) but they were getting more and more bothersome each day. Sigh, that was a rather funny excuse, though. Hehe" Kaito said.

"Uh….." I got really really flustered that a tomato could practically get mad at me. Jelly tomato? He just chuckled cutely and then I spotted 2 certain hairs with certain hair colours. They belonged to none other than my dear Gumi and Miku who will soon die. They must have saw me glaring at them and hid. They then entered the room nervously. Sigh, those two are hopeless.

Kiyoteru-sensei entered the room right after (I'm just shocked that we only have 1 teacher for all the subjects). He then went on and on about stuff and more stuff called stuff… I then kept on thinking if…

Pigs can really do fly?

5 minutes until class was over and somehow I snapped out of it. Sensei then stopped blabbering about those stuff and continued his announcement from this morning. "By the way class, if you have already decided what roles you will audition for, there are printed copies for the scripts at the library. You may ask Ms. SeeU for the scripts.

The bell rang and we all head out. "Gumi! Rinny! Let's go,go, go!" Miku squealed excitedly.  
"Where? Where? Where?" Gumi and I asked, pretty blankly, in unison. "The library, duh! The earlier we get the scripts, the earlier we get to memorize!" Miku jumped up and down and pulled us to the library.

We saw that there was already a gigantic line. About 50 people were already there. The library was actually pretty noisy. "Please keep quiet! Pleeeeeeeeease!" I saw Luka-sensei in a daze trying to shut the people up. Geez, what's wrong with their mouths? It's like some rapid fire thingy.

"Hey Luka-sensei" I said to her. I was a bit shocked that she heard me from all the commotion. "Hello Rin! Are you here for a script?" She said with a smile ignoring all the noise "Yep, Miku and I are" I held Miku's arm so Luka could see her. "I see, well here you go!" Luka said and gave us papers, scripts for the play.

"Thanks" Miku and I said in unison as we grabbed the scripts. "What parts are you auditioning for?" Luka asked. "I'm going to be the daughter of green and Rinny will be the daughter of evil" Miku said as she read the first few lines of the script. "Ooh…. The daughter herself? That's going to be tough Rin, especially since she has a strong personality." Luka said. I gulped and got nervous.

Maybe I should quit. I mean, acting isn't really my thing, no?

"Don't worry, Rin. You can do it" Luka said. I just ignored her sweet words and kept panicking. "Look, if you want help on your acting skills you can ask Luki. He is really great at acting. Plus, he is always free and loves being with you so I'm sure he would accept" Luka grinned.

That's right. Luki is Luka-sensei's younger brother. He is 19 years old and we used to play as children. He was kinda like my sweet and loving onii-chan. He may seem cold and emo but if you get to know him better he is the world's most sweetest and caring boy ever. Kinda like candy. Although, I sometimes think of him as a gay bro. I mean, pink hair.

"Hm….. I'll sleep on it" I told her and waved goodbye as the three of us, Miku, Gumi and I, left the noisy library.

It went pretty well until I saw IT. Banana-head was outside of the library, lying on the floor. No seriously, he was on the ground, freak!

"Hey move already!" I yelled at it. It only looked and then it turned into a glare. "Not until you apologize, you flat witch" It said. What? Apologize for what? I never done anything wrong, well maybe I DID steal Rinto's orange this morning but that was it and I'm sure Rinto didn't mind at all.

"For what?" I finally asked it. "Don't act stupid" it said. "I'm not acting!" "Oh yeah, you are already stupid" It smirked. Monster.

I got extremely annoyed now and I wanted to kill it. Maybe I could do a good deed to humanity? Hm…..  
"Look, if you don't move now, I'll walk on you" I threatened. "Just try" It replied. Oh yeah, I'm Rin Kagamine and I will do it.

As I put my leg up and got ready to step on it, it smirked and quickly grabbed my leg up and got me on an upside down position. No way, how quick and strong can that guy be?

"Hm….. white with orange polka dots… not so cute don't you think?" It said. I got extremely red. I felt like blowing up from embarrassment. Did it just see my pantsus? Of course he did! What else did I have orange polka dots on?! And I was upside down!

"Pervert! Let go of me!" I kept struggling away but this guy had a strong shocking grasp. "No way, not until you say "Please let me go my dear master Len and I'm sorry for almost stepping on you! I'll be your loyal slave from now on." I'm seriously mad and embarrassed now. Not only that,a lot of people were already staring at us and my pantsus! I know there were nosebleeds.

Then, I realized something. If he was gonna play dirty, why can't I? I used my free other leg and kicked him where it hurts. He let go of me and began moaning in pain. Yeah, you deserved it.

Suddenly. A sensei came to us and yelled "Kagamine Rin!" huh? Who dared interrupt my fun? "How could you!? You physically hurt a schoolmate! Now, I want you to apologize to this poor boy!" The nameless sensei said. What?! It was that demon pervert banana headed wannabe-prince's fault! Not mine! "But… but…" "No buts! Now apologize!" The sensei raised his voice more and got more and more annoying.

"I'm sorry" I muffled the words and made them as unclear as possible. "Good, now help this boy to the infirmary." The annoying nameless sensei said. Geez, it should be it apologizing to me.

I held out my hand and it glared at my hand but I returned that glare to it. It hesitantly took my hand and looked away angrily. Guess what? I don't like it either ok? We then walked to the infirmary. We got weird stares as we left but the crowd left us after that….

Man, banana head was sure slow… Well, I did kick him where it hurts the most but come on! "Hurry up will you!? Miku and Gumi are already waiting for me!" I scowled at him. "Hey, it's YOUR fault!" It returned my scowl.

MY FAULT!? MY FAULT?! MY FREAKING FAULT!?

This thing will die….. hopefully. I decided that fighting will only slow us down and I really wanted to go home fast. So, I decided to do something I would probably regret. I had to CARRY IT and I did it _princess style. _Yeah, because if this thing WAS royalty it would be a sissy princess, not a freaking prince.

"Hey… what are you-"it said and kept on struggling. It's really weird, I know, that I could carry somebody *cough* something *cough* that could carry me.

I didn't have much trouble carrying it though. It was pretty light. I think its arm was the only thing strong. Then we reached the infirmary, FINALLY!

Ms. Prima, our beautiful school nurse told me to put banana head on the bed. I felt kinda queasy, though. I mean, is she gonna check the place I kicked him? Ugh! Hell no! Grrr… don't be dirty Rin! Get yourself together! Think about cats…. Yeah cats…. Adorable cats playing with oranges… yeah…

Then I snapped out of it and saw Ms. Prima in front of me. "Um…. Rin, as I was saying, you may go home now" she said. I blushed a bit and nodded. I grabbed my bag and left.

Miku and Gumi were at the school gate waiting for me. Awesome friends! The three of us went home together chatting and stuff…..

When I finally reached home I was greeted by a rather angered Rinto. "Where have you been?! Do you know what time it is?! What did you do?!" He said, well, he yelled. Talk about overprotective! "Geez, I just had some afterschool duties to do" I lied.

He sighed and said "I was worried, okay? Dinner's ready". I nodded and had some dinner. "So…. Anything new today?" He said probably wanting to start a conversation. Yeah, everyone saw my pantsu, but no way will I say that!

"Yeah, we're gonna have a school play and next week will be the auditions" I said as I took a sip of my soup.  
"Isn't it a bit too early for that?" Rinto sorta read my mind.  
"Yeah, I know"  
"Well, what play would it be?"  
"Daughter of Evil"  
"Ooh, that's a nice play (he's heard of it too?) what part are you going to audition for?"  
"The daughter of evil herself"

With that, Rinto practically spit his soup out. "Eww. Gross dude" I shrugged. "You do realize that part is really hard" He made me really nervous but I remembered what Luka said.

"Luki's helping me" I told him. "Oh- wait HIM!?" Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Rinto and Luki had been enemies for years! I'll tell you later.

Anyway, this is the chapter end ;)

-  
Thanks for reading! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: She's coming Jealous Rei?

I've already decided on the rival! Or maybe not I'm still thinking Tei…Neru…Tei…Neru… or both? Or maybe someone else? Or maybe none at all? I'm not so sure… Well she might appear around chapter 8,9 or not at all :D LOL.

Disclaimer: Hi! I don't own vocaloid :'(

Who Cares If World is Yours?

Rin's POV

I continued to drink my soup (you can't eat soup, can you?) as Rinto went on and on on how stupid, bothersome and annoying Luki was. I just ignored him. Sigh….

Len's POV

I just arrived home now. Aww man! That girl sure had a kick! But I did see her pantsus… oh ho ho! Wait, I'm not a pervert! It's normal for boys to be like this! Okay!?

Sigh, well I sat down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling and wondered… if there were sword-shaped shoes. Ooh! Awesome tongue twister! Wait, what's wrong with me? Oh yeah, I'm freakishly booooooooooored.

"Young master, Len" Said a maid outside as she knocked on my door. "Dinner is ready" "Yes, I'm coming" I said as I changed my clothes. There is no way I'm wearing those hurtful pants again, oh no.

I raced off to the dining room and saw mom and Lenka "Hello Len! I have some good and bad news for you" Mom greeted. "What is it?" I said pretending to care. "Dad is extending his stay in America" Lenka joined in as she sipped her tea.

What?! Boo! Dad said he will come back in two weeks but extending? "For how long?" I asked rather annoyed. "Sigh, he will come back on September or so….." mom said. Hmph! "Well, what's the good news?" I asked them while pouting.

"Your friend Nero called" Mom answered with a smile. Oh no….. this isn't good news, Nero NEVER gives good news. "He said that his sister, Neru, will be transferring and go to your school" She continued. Oh hell no! Neru is BAD news… Terrible news…

"Isn't Neru your girlfriend?" Lenka said probably noticing my bad mood. "Yeah…. But I don't LOVE her!" I scowled. "Now, now, Neru is a sweet and kind girl" mom said. Yeah mom, go and date her and see what happens.

I mean, you already know I date a lot of girls a lot of times. I have one or two for each and every day! I always end up breaking up with them right after. I usually extend when I find a girl _interesting_. Neru was really popular and seemed well so I stayed with her. But I eventually got bored of her and thought she would get a clue when I told her I didn't want to be with her again. She kept sending me gifts and stuff but I refused and sent them back.

I heard her dad went to New York bringing her with him. That was probably the happiest moment ever.  
"So how much has she changed?" I asked. I bet she's still a snobby chick. "I don't know, ask Nero" mom said. Sigh.

I finished my dinner and went back to my room. Weird, I feel like I'm being stared at, maybe I'm just tired…

Miku's POV

Aaaaah! Wait, why do I have a POV? I'm not with Rin right now, am I? Well laters!

Rin's POV

I just laid on the couch as Rinto kept complaining about Luki and stuff. Geez, can't he shut up? "I'm tired, tie to sleep" I said.

He stopped his blabbering and nodded. I got up and headed to my room (by the way, I already changed my clothes, mind you).

I rested on my bed and closed my eyes and… RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! My phone went on and on ringing.

Who dares disturb my beauty sleep? I finally grabbed my phone and said "Hello!?" with an angered tone.

"Errrr….. hello Rin-chan" spoke a sweet but nervous voice, it sounded like…. Gasp! Luki's!  
"Did I disturb you?" he asked  
"Wh-what… n-no!" I said nervously. I'm an idiot  
"Oh, well Luka-nee told me you need help with acting for….. " he said  
"The play Daughter of Evil as the daughter herself" I continued his statement  
"Oh, you mean Rilliane? That's a hard part you know" he knows too?!  
"Don't worry! I'm great at teaching!" somehow this got me nervous…..  
"Why don't you come to our house on Friday after school?" He said excitedly.

Come to think of it…. It's been 2 years since I last visited them. I wonder if they changed?

"Uh….. sure" I said  
Luki said "Ok" and hung up.  
Well, I know what to do on Friday.

Then I slept…..

? POV

Yes…. Yes….. look at him. My dear sweetheart. He is sleeping rather well and cutely. I really want to go over and kiss those cute lips of his.

I just continued to stare at his so cute sleeping face from a distance but I had binoculars! Aaaah…..

I heard SHE's returning…. Well who cares?! You said so yourself…. You hated her so I can make you mine, darling.

Even if people called me a psycho…. I will forever love you even if I was expelled before I even started school…. Haha!

-The day after-

Len's POV

I just woke up and I seriously felt like someone was watching me! Well, no need to worry 'bout that though. I got myself ready. I had a nice hot shower and wore my ever-so-hot clothes. I ate my breakfast, got on the car, went to school and flirted with some girls and stuff.

Then, I saw him. Nero. Nero just arrived and I approached him angrily. "Nero!" In yelled. He looked at me like a frightened little puppy and backed away. I heard some fan girls squeal because they thought I looked hot when I was angry.

"Nero! Explain to me how Neru came back?!"I asked him not-so-kindly. "Sh-she uh…. Dad returned from New York! So did she! Plus she uh… missed you!" He asked nervously.

Ugh! Stupid! Now I can't rule well because she is kinda like a queen. Stupid! She is dreamt of by the boys, though. She thinks we were meant for each other because we were the prince and princess of the school.

Well this prince ain't sharing his rule. I'm really mad right now and wanted to take out all my anger on someone. Nero was kinda pitiful to punch so someone else? Ren? I don't know where he is. Kaito? I'm not close enough. Dad? He's in America.

Then I spotted someone, Ms. A. "Hey you!" I yelled at her. She quickly glanced and glared at me and looked away.

Hmph. Well, maybe hitting a girl was not a good idea.

Rin's POV

Ugh! I was talking with Kaito until I was cut off by Banana Head. I gave it a glare and shockingly, he left me alone.

"Is there a problem?" Kaito asked me. He was so sweet! "Uh…. Nope" I blushed. By the way, we were talking about the play and what we were going to be. Kaito said he was going to be the prince of blue.  
"Looks like we're going to be enemies here, haha!" I joked.

Kaito just smiled at me and said "Yeah, but in real life if I were to choose I would pick you no matter how evil you were" was he complimenting me? So kind! I got all flustered and stuff.

Rei's POV

I just watched them. They were both talking and laughing and blushing. Were they dating? I feel kinda….. jelly.

_I _wanted to be the one to make her laugh,_ I _wanted to be the one to make her blush and _I_ wanted to be with her.

But what does she see me as? An enemy because I'm Len's friend\follower? A weird emo boy because I wear lots of black? Some stranger? I wanted her to know that I like her….. And I wanted Kaito dead!

But….. Len seems to be mad at me for liking her. Why? Yeah, they're enemies but can't they be friends? I really really like Rin and I wanted to help her yesterday when Len held her upside down.

But instead, I just stood there watching like some kind of pervert, blushing like a tomato. I even had a nosebleed. But I really wanted to help. Ugh! Now seeing her with Kaito sickens me. Maybe I should leave now before anyone notices.

Too late! "Hey there brother dear!" Rui, my twin sister said. She looked at where I was staring and said:  
"Finally resulting to stalking, eh?" She chuckled  
"Oh shut it! What do you want?" I asked her.  
"What?! How dare you! I can't even go to my own brother without asking for something?" She said sarcastically. Annoying.  
"Sigh, if you have no business whatsoever leave me be." I said.  
"Whatever!" She said and began walking to the classroom.

ANNOYING!

Rin's POV

I enjoyed talking to Kaito and I realized the time (by the way I came early today and Miku and Gumi were still not yet here when I arrived) I went to the classroom and he followed.

I sat on my desk and Miku and Gumi, who were surprisingly already here, chuckled. "What's up?" I told them. "_KAITO 3"_ they annoyingly chuckled in unison. Ugh!

"You two were talking….."Gumi started "About…." Miku continued. "The play" I told them and looked away. They just chuckled.

Kaito then sat down and we waited until sensei came…

He said "Then you multiply blah with a blah but make sure to exclude the blah because the blah would make the blah go blah and blah blah" and continued his damn lessons.

Lunch Time!

Miku and Gumi told me they couldn't have lunch with me today.

"Why noooooooooooooooooot?"I asked them.  
"Sorry but I'm cutting today….. I think I have a tummy ache. I already told sensei" Miku said.  
"I'm taking her home. See you" Gumi said and left

Awww….. I hate having lunch alone.  
I went outside and found a nice place to eat. I thought lunch would be lonely but then…..  
Kaito came! Yay! "Uh…. Rin-chan…. Can I?" He said sheepishly.  
I smiled and nodded before he could finished and he happily sat down.  
He talked non-stop about … stuff

I then realised… Kaito's lunch was ice cream!  
"Uh…. Kaito" I said and pointed to his lunch box.  
He looked at it and nodded.  
I was shocked it didn't even melt.  
"Yeah, I have an ice cream addiction" He said and pointed to my orange.  
"Like you have with oranges" He smiled.  
I blushed furiously and then we laughed our butts off.

Rei's POV

I watched the two on the second floor while I was having lunch with Nero and Len.

The view was from the library window (yep, they eat in the library now) and I just hated the scene. I felt like losing control over myself and strangely…. I did. I pushed off a flower pot and it fell towards Kaito.

No! I didn't want it to be like this! Luckily, Rin and Kaito left before the pot hit them. I was really scared! Len and Nero must have noticed and pulled me away from the window.

Rin's POV

What the what now?! A flower pot just landed on the ground where me and Kaito were eating! If we haven't left we might have had shattered bloody heads right now. I looked up and saw something…. Yellow ponytail.

Did it just push the pot and tried to kill me?

-chapter end-

Yeah, this chapter is kinda…. Awkward….. and I lied about making Rei unimportant.  
I already decided on the enemies while making this chapter. I'm sorry if it bored you…. Please tell me if you want to see more of :  
Kaito x Rin- Jealous Rei- Fighting Rin and Len or if I should skip to Luki's part already.  
Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8: Overprotective Brother

Hi guys! Oh man! Forgive me for the last chapter if it bored you…. I hate time skips and wanted to show how much Rei is jealous. Also, I put that Len had GLASSES in chapter….5? Well, yeah. Please pretend that never happened or he WAS STILL wearing glasses and nobody just noticed… except the fan girls. Yeah, the fan girls… Well anyway, I'm sorry if the story is getting more and more terrible but I promise it will \ might get better in the future…

Also, I hope you enjoy this chapter (Oh yeah, there might be a time skip :'()

Disclaimer: Me Not Own Vocaloid, that's why it's called a fanfiction

Who Cares If World is Yours?

Kaito's POV  
I was really shocked that time. Maybe scared a bit but also relieved. Somebody tried to kill us! But who?  
I was scared that there might be a murderer who would do his\her best to kill Rin or me because of some mission or revenge or something. But what got me more scared was Rin. Why? Well….

She was filled with dark aura! I mean really, she was giving the poor and broken pot a death glare that could really mean death. Her entire body was covered in dark and creepy aura thingy and her teeth looked pretty sharp. What the freakish hey now?! I stepped back away from her and then she looked at me.

I gulped and tried to calm her down still backing away…. Hey who knows?! She could bite! "Kaito! I'm going to have justice!" She yelled. Justice? What justice?

She looked away and stomped off rather quickly. I would have ran after her but she was just_ way_ to freakishly scary.

Rin's POV

I stomped off angrily. You could easily tell that Kaito was scared.

Banana-monster-wannabe-prince-head was so going to die. I know it hates me but murder? Really? I must have scared the people I passed by but who the freaking cares?!

Well anyways, I finally got myself to the floor they were on and saw banana head.

"You!" I said, well, more like yelled. Everyone in the room gave me stares, everyone one and everyTHING. Some glared at me but why am I explaining this much!?

Len's POV

Oh great! Just when Rei, Nero and I were about to leave before somebody found out we *Rei only* broke a pot, SHE comes. "You!" She yelled pointing at us, well technically, only me but still….

She approached me angrily. Geez, she looked like a short blonde Sudako. I felt shivers and then asked "Geez, what do you want Ms. A?"

She gave me one of her famous death glares which actually made me flinch. Seriously, she's ten times scarier than usual. And then I opened my mouth but before I could _compliment on how beautiful she was_….

SMACK!

I can't believe she had the courage to slap me….. stupid idiotic flat-chest. I glared at her and raised my voice saying *yelling* "What the freaking coconuts do you want?!"

"What do I want?! What do I want?! What do YOU want?! You almost killed me and Kaito-kun!" She screamed at me rather…. Tearfully?

"You sicken me" she said and ran off. What was that about? Kill her? How? Wait….. the pot! But… it was Rei's fault not mine…

I feel a bit hurt that he would accuse me even though there were about 20 people capable of being suspects and Rei was the culprit. AND SHE SLAPPED ME?!

Rei's POV

Oh great…. I hurt her. Well atleast she doesn't hate me, right? Oh who am I kidding? I hate myself for this….. Now I got Len in trouble and almost killed her… Sigh

Rin's POV

I HATE LEN KAGANE! He is terrible and almost killed me! I felt glares from his _fans_ *cough* losers *cough* and followers. But who cares?! Not me! *sniff*

Kaito's POV

I went up to see what happened to Rin and to my surprise she was running and crying. She bumped into me and she looked up and saw me.

Her eyes were filled with tears and her face was red. Poor Rin…. I tried to comfort her and I put my arm around her and we began walking and talking…

Well, I did most of the talking while she just cried. I'm just happy we didn't die or get hurt. Well, time for class. We arrived at the classroom. Rin wasn't crying much anymore and she smiled at me and mouthed "Thanks". That kind of made me blush and stuff.

And then Gumi came running to comfort Rin…. She must have arrived a while ago. Sensei entered and explained more about ice cream…. I wish….

Rin's POV

Afterschool, I waved goodbye to Kaito as I got up from my chair and went to Gumi. We talked a lot about you know… cats and stuff and then we bumped (geez, why do I always bump into people in this story?) and guess who it was? Yup, banana Head (again)

I didn't want to speak or even look at it right now so I closed my eyes and tried to brush past it but suddenly I felt something yank my arm and to my surprise, it pinned me to the floor.

I blushed furiously and saw its face all serious. Gumi was shocked and couldn't move (come to think of it….. Miku and Gumi haven't helped me at all when Banana Head and I fight but then again, Rei and Nero don't help it either)

I could feel glares from the jealous fan girls but I kept my attention to its face… "Look Ms. A, I'm not going to forgive you for slapping me…." It said. Huh? It almost killed me but it can't be slapped? Freak…

"Huh…" I said in a confused not much of a question way. "You heard me!" It yelled…. Wait, I think it was going to punch me!

It waved its fist in the air and I closed my eyes waiting to be punched and squirmed before it hit me but then…. Huh? I wasn't punched!

I looked over and saw it getting away from me, laughing. "Ahahaha! You should have seen your face! You seriously didn't think I was going to hit you! I'm not that mean!" it kept on laughing. I glared at it annoyed as I tried to stand up, with help from Gumi of course. I continued glaring t it, it's still on the floor laughing its idiotic butt off, but…. It looks kinda nice to see it laugh. Wait what?!

I shook my head and got to my senses. What are you thinking Rin? It is the ugliest thing on earth!

"Ah hahaha! You truly impressed me right now! You are a very good royal jester! I forgive you for what you have done earlier" it said still laughing in an English accent or one that those kings kinda use… I don't know!

Hmph! A jester? What am I? A clown?! Ugh! "Let's just go…" Gumi pleaded yanking my arm knowing there would be trouble if we stay longer.

I just sighed and slowly nodded. I gave a quick glance at it and left…..

Time skip: Night

"Hey Rinto! "I called out from the living room couch. "What?!" Rinto yelled in an annoyed tone.  
"Can you get me some-" before I could finish I noticed something…. I still haven't memorized the script for the play!

Well…. Luki's going to teach me anyway… Oh yeah, knowing the Megurine family, we would probably SLEEP at their house. Yeah, they are way too generous.

"Nevermind" I told Rinto.

~~~Time skip: Friday (TGIF!)  
Sigh, today was a normal day.  
Walk to school with Miku and Gumi  
Daydream during classes  
Have lunch with the two  
Fight with Banana Head  
Have Kaito comfort me  
Etcetera etcetera  
Weird…. Ever since that pot incident I feel like I'm being followed…. Stalked maybe

But hey, it's just me….. maybe

Well, I went home early today. I did my best to avoid any unnecessary contact with anyone other than Miku and Gumi today. I finally reached home and raced to my room and started packing:  
Clothes (I better pack extra, why? Because last time Luka made me borrow hers)  
Snacks (oranges)  
Pillow  
Pocket money  
etc.  
I put them all in my bag and went to the living room. I saw Rinto in his white shirt, black pants, black shoes, tie and a black jacket. He looked… formal. It was really weird. Is this still my brother?

I grabbed an umbrella and pointed it at him and said "Who are you and what have you done to my brother?!"

He just sighed and smiled "Relax, it's me. I'm going with you to the Megurine's" He said. "I mean, what if you and Luki do something? What would I do if you were the one who started 14 and pregnant?!" He eyed me. I blushed furiously and looked down "Rinto!" I yelled.

"What? Well, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not" He said. Well that ticked me off. I guess I'll have to listen to Luki and Rinto fighting before I could get lessons.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Rinto said. Well, maybe having him would give me advantages. He has a car so I won't have to go ride the train.

We got on the car after we put our baggages at the back and stuff. I sat at the passenger seat (is that what you call it? You know, the one next to the driver's seat? I don't know) "Seatbelt" Rinto said.

Overprotective, geez…..

The ride to the Megurine's house was going to be long. I eventually got bored so I grabbed a flashlight and a book and started reading. "Don't read that, you're going to get sick and dizzy later on" Rinto said. Gee….. I gave a "hmph" and put the things back to where they belonged and decided to turn on the music. But before I could even touch the radio Rinto scolded me, again. "Don't. Music could disturb the driver and cause accidents" Ugh! How overprotective can this guy be?

I just puffed my cheeks and crossed my arms as the ride went on. I eventually fell asleep and Rinto woke me up when we arrived. "We're here" He said as he tapped my shoulder.

I got out of the car and gasped when I saw the Megurine Mansion. Oh yeah, I forgot how big it actually was. Rinto honked the car and Luka got out. She was wearing a beautiful nightgown. Light pink made entirely out of silk with a few white ribbon designs around the waist.

She told us to come in and yelled at Luki to help us with the baggages. Luki came out.

Woah! Luki looked… hot! Well, he always was but hey…. I'm a teenage girl and I still didn't have crushitis when I was 12!

"Oh there you are Rin!" He smiled brightly at me. He looked so cool and sweet but then his smile vanished and turned into a death glare when he faced my brother.

"Hairpins.." He said to my brother. "Pink" Rinto replied. Luki took the baggages. He held my tightly and well but he threw Rintos to the ground. I heard Rinto growl and mutter some curses as he picked up his bag.

We got into the mansion and Luka led us to the guest room. The guest room was amazing you know.

The wall was purely white and the floor was made of glass. There was a large window with velvet-coloured curtains and the carpet matched the colour. There were 2 king-sized beds with red covers and 4 large and comfy-looking pillows which matched the covers. There was a bookshelf without a single empty spot. Although, the books looked like they haven't been touched for years. There was a sweet aroma filling the room. Strawberry…. A small coffee table near the window and a polished cabinet with a flower vase in the middle of the two beds.  
The lights were indescribable because they were just…. Amazing! There was also a giant wooden closet with nice flower design carving and everything in the room was just….

"Hurry up and unpack" Rinto commanded "Yes master" I said sarcastically. I unpacked my things. I didn't pack much but I was happy. Why? Because Rinto, who packed way too much, didn't know where to put the stuff…. I giggled at his attempts.

After unpacking, Luka came to the room and knocked as she opened the door. "Dinner is ready" she said in a singing voice. Rinto and I nodded as we followed her to the guest room.

We weren't really shy or bothered because we were used to the Megurine family taking care of us.

We had some fancy tuna salad for dinner. I noticed Rinto was poking the tuna fish. "Hairpins, that's not how you eat tuna. Don't tell me your parents haven't taught you yet?" Luki taunted with a smirk.

"Shut up Pink!" Rinto scowled. After dinner, the two continued fighting like cats and dogs. Oh yeah, I still haven't told you yet why they fight

_Flashback : 10 years ago~~~~~~_

Luki was looking around the playground to find some new friends and found me, Rin.  
"Cute!" He squealed  
"Hi there!" He said and put his hand out for Rin to shake "I'm Luki, let's be friends"  
"Uh…" Rin looked at his hand confused  
"Don't be shy! I'm nice" He said

_Just as Rin was about to shake his hand Rinto came  
"Step away from my sister!" Rinto yelled and jumped in front of Luki and opened his arms to "protect" Rin  
"But me and the girl are friends, right girl?" Luki said and looked at the girl.  
Rin nodded her head slowly  
"B-but" Rinto said.  
"No! I'm her brother!" Rinto said.  
"I saw her first!" Rinto continued.  
"Nu-uh! I did!" Luki replied and went over to the girl and tugged her arm  
"No way! I did!" Rinto tugged her other arm and they had a tug of war  
Ever since that day they continued having fights about not-so-important stuff like music, or hairstyles or their genders…  
~~~~~_

Well that's it! I wish….. Actually it was more on a toy Rinto had and Luki saw it on the ground when Rinto left it. They fought about it but it ended up being eaten by a large scary dog. Sad huh? Luki's and my parents became friends and they got together more often. So that's how we got closer to the Megurine's.

Anyways, back to the story….

Rinto and Luki gave each other death glares, like the ones Banana Head and I usually give each other.

2 minutes of intense glaring later~~~~

"Anyway Rin, you're here so we could practice your acting and stuff. I have to warn you though, I'm a strict teacher!" Luki said facing me.  
""Yeah yeah, it's late already we should sleep now!" Rinto said annoyingly.  
We all, excluding Luki, nodded in agreement. "Good night" Luka smiled and bowed. "Same to you" Rinto and I bowed and went to our room.

I slept rather well today…. I think. Well, the beds were to blame! They were just so comfortable! But… I wonder, what did Luki mean about being a strict teacher?

-chapter end-

Hey guys! This is probably the longest chapter I have written….maybe. Well forgive me for the wrong usage of words, typos, repeats, not easily understood stuff, story misses and etc. You might have gotten bored right now but hey, I tried hard to make it entertaining. I haven't planned this part yet. Oh yeah, unless I get some suggestions and stuff…. The next chapter won't have any Rin x Len or Rin x Kaito or Jelly Rei. Mostly about Luki's intense training. If I have forgotten anything please tell me. Please read and review! Also give me some suggestions. Please! Well that's all for now!


	9. Chapter 9: Luki? Is that you?

**Hey guys! Sorry if I don't update this chapter as quick as I did before (****-correct grammar?)  
Well, I'm busy on school (curses!), my other story Pierrot Hearts and other stuff….  
I'm also lacking inspiration and etcetera…. Well, please review and give me suggestions after this okay? Oh yeah, I read a review about Mayu being the rival…. Sorry dude, but I can't start over. Gomenasai! I'm happy most of you can relate to Rin!**

-  
Who Cares if World is Yours?

Rin's POV

I'm on a nice and soft orange bed float thingy and it's floating on a nice orange river…. Gumi and Miku were on a nice canoe and Miku was rowing it with a giant leek while Gumi was shading them with her carrot stem.

I looked over to them and waved them "hello" and they returned it. There were also super cute flying nekos. They passed by and leaved rainbows (nyan cat reference). I loved it all!

The flowers were singing "ponponpon" and then it started raining…. Orange juice! I opened my mouth and tasted the delicious orange and man, it was yummy…I wish it was all real especially when Kaito was singing this cute song to me….

Wait what!?

I quickly woke up and gasped…. Oh man! That was just a dream….. I'll blame the way-too-comfy bed…

Rinto then got up… did I just gasp or scream?  
"Geez Rin, what the heck happened?" He yawned worriedly (yeah, yawned worriedly)  
"Nothing, just had a dream" I told him and got up  
"Well, we should go get ready now…" I told him and put on my fluffy orange bunny shoes  
"For what?" He rubbed his eye  
"Stupid" I answered him

I did a few stretches and stuff and got out of the room and Rinto followed.

We went to the living room and saw Luki on the gigantic comfy couch watching shows on their flat screen TV. "Morning Rin" Luki smiled when he noticed me. "Good morning!" I answered him. He then eyed my brother and said "You too, hairpins.."  
"Same to you, pink" Rinto rolled his eyes.

They both had a 5-minute glaring contest and finally Luka came. She was wearing a white shirt with a gray jacket and gray pants. It was a simple attire but her beauty made it look amazing. She's probably going to school…

"Good morning everyone" she smiled, I doubt it would be good, though.  
"Morning" the three of us said.  
"Well, I'll be going to work now. Food is ready so you may eat. Oh yes, Luki and Rinto, please do your best to not stab each other" she waved us goodbye and left. Porr Luka-nee, always working even on weekends.

"You heard the woman, give us food already, pink" Rinto said in an annoying tone.  
"Hold your hairpins, they might fall off" Luki joked.

Sigh, this is going to be a _looooong _day.

Len's POV

Zzzzzzzzz…

Man, I'm so sleepy.

"Len! Wake up!" Lenka kept shaking me brutally and I finally woke up and scowled at her. "What are you so worried about?" I glared at her.

"Sigh, your friend, Nero called. He said he and his sister/your girlfriend, Neru, will be visiting us this afternoon."  
"Yeah, yeah and…. What?!" I didn't listen very well but I'm sure I heard that Neru would be visiting me…  
Lenka nodded her head and smiled at me "I know it's a bit too early but we should get ready, no?"

No way! Neru is coming? I'm dead.

?'s POV

So she's coming, huh? I know you are sad my Lenny and seing you sad makes me sad too. Don't worry, she wouldn't be the one to get you. It will be me…

Rin's POV

I spent the rest of breakfast watching Rinto and Luki glare at each other. They were eating while glaring… wow, I'm surprise they could actually last 20 minutes without blinking. Although, when the 21st minute stroke, they both stopped glaring and put their hands over their eyes and whimpered in pain…

Lesson of the day: Don't glare at people for more than 20 minutes

Well after breakfast, Luki and Rinto stopped… glaring and fighting. Luki looked at me and smiled "Rin, let's practice already. You're here for the acting practices, right?"

"Yup" I got a bit excited. Finally!

"Well okay, please act the parts of what you have memorized…" Luki said. I got a bit nervous and said "Eto…. I haven't really memorized or read the script yet. Ehehe" I got a bit twitchy. I was expecting Luki to joke around and say it's okay or something but instead..

"WHAT THE WHAT?! YOU'LL NEVER GET THE PART IF YOU WON'T EVEN READ THE SCRIPT! WHAT DID YOU THINK? YOU COULD CARRY THE PAPER AROUND THE STAGE AND LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT?" Luki bursted… okay, what happened to my oh-so-sweet onii-chan?

"Eh.." I played around my fingers nervously and Rinto even looked scared and surprised and left. No! Rinto don't leave me with this madman!

"Where's the script!?" Luki scowled at me… he looked THAT scary… I grabbed the piece of paper from my bag and handed it over to Luki. He grabbed it quickly and glared at the paper as he read it…

"Sigh fine, I want you to memorize this part all the way here" He pointed at the first paragraph, well script dialogue part and then put his finger on the 7th part of the 2nd page. No way! That's too long! I can't even memorize the first part….

"B-but…" I tried to complain but Luki gave me his talk-and-I-will-kill-you look. Man, he was scary. I read the part over and over again. Man, he sure wasn't lying about being strict.

When Luki told me to speak the parts I've memorized, he kept yelling at me and making me repeat them again. He also said I should add_ feelings_ in those statements. Last time I checked, Rillianne, the daughter of evil, was heartless and had no feelings for anyone.

Len's POV

What on earth?! I just heard that Neru is visiting and now Lenka is teaching me… manners? Geez, Neru is one of those stupid drama-queens and I don't think she needs royalty.

Well, Lenka is very sweet and I barely see her in her super-scary make-a-mistake-and-I'll-kill-you mode. Well, that mode is activated. She keeps scowling and glaring at me when I get wrong.

"Len! That's not the right way! Use the knife!" She scowled and slapped my wrist when I tried to cut my steak with my fork and spoon.  
"Len! Use an accent!" She scowled when she told me how to greet Neru.

**WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!**

TIME CHECK : 10:37 A.M.

Rin's POV

More than 3 hours had passed and Luki practically forced all this knowledge in me. Usually it would take atleast 2 days for anyone to memorize such script but Luki made me memorize all in 3 freaking hours!

"This is not a revolution! It's simply a retri-"I was almost done saying the daughter's script but I just realized I used the wrong words…. I looked over at Luki nervously and I saw his I-will-brutally-murder-you-and-your-family-if-you-do-that-again-and-no-I-won't-give-you-oranges-if-that-would-be-your-last-wish look.

Glob, I'm freaking scared. "Repeat!" He said, well, yelled. "This line? Well okay… This is no-" "No, from the beginning!" Luki said again…

"What?! All the way here?" I flipped a few pages, around 9 or so and finally got to the first page and pointed at the first statement. Luki nodded. No way! This is torture!

Len's POV

Oh man! What does Lenka see in this girl anyway!? Lenka made me wear about 30 different clothes… 30 DIFFERENT CLOTHES! "Lenka-nee, can't I just wear a random outfit?" I complained.

"No! You and your girlfriend are finally seeing each other! This will be a special event! I happen to love these kind of stories so please consider." She said and kept on looking and throwing away my clothes.

"Now, wear these"

Rin's POV

Egak! I just stumbled on a few of my words and guess what Luki did to me after I said all of Rillianne's lines for the 7th time? He freaking pinched me!

"Don't mess up" he said and made me repeat everything, again.

Remember…. He is only helping you…. He is only helping you… resist your urges to kill…

Rinto's POV

Ooh! I have a POV! Well, I'm not really famous in this story or used a lot in this chapter but I'm sure author is working really hard to make me a big part of this story… Right author?  
**Yup! (no, I'm not)**  
Well, since I'm having a POV, I might as well use it to talk to you… you know what I feel about evening news? It's really weird when they tell you "good evening" and talk about things that make the evening not-so-good. And also about vampires-

**Later Rinto~~~**

Rin and Len's POV

This sucks!

Len's POV

Lenka finally found clothes for me. I have to say, I do look pretty nice. If I wore this to school my fans might get nosebleeds.

I was wearing a white button-using shirt (I don't know what they are called =_=), a dark yellow necktie, a black coat, dark black pants and newly-polished shoes.

I also had some of Lenka's strawberry-scented perfume. To be honest, I wanted to use my banana-scented body spray and Lenka even agrees that bananas smell much better than strawberries but she says it's all the rage these days.

Ugh!

**Time Check: 12: 15 p.m.  
**  
Rin's POV

Bath… finally…..

Luki made me go through so much stuff and I think my brain will explode!

Well, I forgive him. He has such a nice bath! It's really big and there is hot water and even their bathroom is scented with flowers. Luki told me to hurry up before I took a bath and keep on memorizing my script but I'm sorry Luki…. I will relax and take my time

Luki's POV

Sigh, I must have went "perfectionist" again. I can't help it, though. Ever since I was a kid, acting was always my thing despite it being kind of… gay. Luka-nee said it was okay as long as I follow my dreams.  
My dream is to be a director someday.

I wonder if Rin still doesn't hate me? Curious…

_"La la la _" huh? I could hear Rin's singing voice. Wow! She's an amazing singer…. Although, how can her voice reach all the way here? Weird…

Time check: 12:32 p.m.

Len's POV

Hm…. Almost 1 pm. Lenka told me Neru and Nero would visit us then.

I sat down on the couch, my throat hurts from repeating all those greetings in an accent and my right hand is pinkish from Lenka's slaps.

"Lenny…. Let's practice for the last time" Lenka chirped.

Oh come on! Neru, I hate you but please…. Hurry up!  
This woman is scary~~~

? POV

Yes Lenny, she is scary and you do hate her…  
Well, you also hate me but I love you and will stop at nothing…  
Tee hee

~~~~**  
Another boring chapter! Well, it's all about Luki and Lenka (no, they won't meet each other or will I put those two as a couple!) Aha, I hope you like how I made Len's day similar to Rin's. Thanks for all your sweet reviews! I'm sorry I wasn't able to use the suggestions…. I'm making the story as quick as I can. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Let's Celebrate!

**Ta dah! New chapter! Forgive me for the grammar and typos and etc.**

Disclaimer: I laugh at people who think I own vocaloid.

~~~~~  
Who Cares If World Is Yours?

Luki's POV

Is it just me or is Rin taking a _reeeeeeeaaaally _long time. I told her to hurry up but why the heck is she taking longer than a snail crawling up and down Mt. Everest?

I looked at the script and realized that there was a kissing scene! Well not really a passionate mouth-to-mouth one because this does not have a romance genre. It was more like a brotherly forehead kiss but it was still a kiss!

The guy playing Allen should use mouth wash if they are going to kiss my little imouto that I never had.

Len's POV

_Time check: 12: 56 pm_

I looked at the clock and ouch! Stupid Lenka slapped my wrist for playing with my spoon. Brugguh!

Then, the doorbell rang. A maid answered it and guess who came? Yup, my annoying *cough*ex*cough* girlfriend and my follower. "Hey babes!" Neru smiled and pulled me into a hug. Tell me again how she was the reason of all my hard training?

"Um…. Hey there…" I felt a glare…  
"I mean…" I got on one knee and kissed Neru's hand.  
"Welcome back to Japan, Milady" I smiled fakely.  
Neru blushed and Nero chuckled.  
Nero is dead.

"Why don't you three eat? Neru, you must be starving after that trip of yours" Lenka smiled  
"Oh, why thank you" Neru smiled even bigger.  
Nero and I just rolled our eyes at the conversation they were having.

We got into the dining room.  
Luckily, Lenka was not there so I could be my usual Len again.  
"So Len, how much did you miss me?" Neru said as she ate put a pea inside her mouth.  
"Negative 100, meaning I need atleast 101 to even care about you" I told her  
She only smiled and said "Oh Lenny is so smart"  
"Or you're just stupid" I put a piece of meat in my mouth.  
Nero just shrugged and Neru sweat dropped.

"So about school…"Neru started  
"You're going to that new private all-girl school "Sakura High", right?" I told her, knowing the Akita family, they would probably send Neru to a prestigious new school and Sakura high was the latest girl school here.  
But to my surprise, she shook her head "Nope and that's my news. I'm going to Crypton High!" she exclaimed in a singing voice.  
I spit out a piece of meat and looked at Nero. This is going to end badly.

Rin's POV

I got out of the luxury bath, wiped myself clean and put on my clothes. I got out and saw Luki in heavy thoughts.

"What's wrong Luki-nii?" I smiled at him.  
"Nothing…. Well, now I want you to say your lines from beginning to end." He said.  
I just sighed and did as he told.

Len's POV

No way! Neru at my school? She'd be scaring all my fan girls and get stuck to me like glue!  
I glared at Nero and he raised his hands in the sign of surrendering.  
This was unacceptable…  
Kill me now please.

"I mean Len, I'm your girlfriend. A prince needs a princess, right?" she smiled.  
No! Especially if that princess is you!

?'s POV

A princess huh? Oh don't call yourself that!  
I'm Len's number one!

Lenka's POV

I wonder how Len, Neru and Nero are doing? I hope Len's not being mean and actually being that sweet lil' prince.

Rei's POV (Yeah, I have no inspiration whatsoever in this chapter so I'm making POVs for random people)

Egak! Great… I overslept! I need to wake up early and memorize that script! Huh? What script you ask? I'm going to try out as the servant of evil. I heard that Rin would be playing the Daughter of Evil and there was a scene where the Servant of Evil would kiss the Daughter of Evil's forehead. Well, it wasn't lips to lips but atleast it's still a kiss.

Rui, my sister, happened to rudely barge into my room. "Hello brother dear!" She grinned. "Get out!"I scowled at her. "My, how rude! I just came in and you tell me to get out? Tsk!" she growled. "Whatever~ what do you want?" I asked her in an annoyed tone.

"Well… since you have a crush on Rin I decided to—" "Who the heck told you I had a crush on Rin?" I discontinued her. She simply just grinned in an evil way and said she got it from a little birdie.

"Do you need help with her or not?" She said. "I'm not sure, what's the catch?" I eyed her. "Catch? I simply want to help my brother, is that too much to ask?" She raised a brow but I only glared at her.  
"Fine, I want you to help me on a certain plan…" she said. "What plan?" I asked her.

"Look. Do you want help or not?" she scowled as she crossed her arms. "Fine, but if it doesn't work or something goes wrong, I'm going to kill you" I eyed her and she just put out her hand for me to shake "Deal!"

Len's POV

We spent the entire afternoon with Neru bragging about herself and me spitting hot choco on Nero.

_Time check: 4:22 pm_

"Oh hey, look! It's already past the time you're supposed to go home!" I exclaimed and pointed to the clock. "Huh? But we still-" Neru got cut off by my pushing.  
"WAIT!" I could hear Lenka's voice in a panic. What was there a fire? "You guys should go hang out tomorrow" she smiled. What!? No no, with Neru there? Nu uh!  
"Why don't you come here around 9 or 10 tomorrow morning and you could go karaoke!" She smiled. "Why don't you invite Rei as well?" she added.  
Before I could object Neru said "Really? Sure! It'd be awesome!"

Neru waved goodbye and dragged Nero outside. I was shocked and dumbfounded. . . .karaoke.

Lenka just chuckled behind me and told me to call Rei. But honestly, I'm not moving an inch.

Rin's POV_  
Time check: 4:37_

Ouch! Luki just smacked my wrist because I didn't do the right action. "You close it into a fist! For the billionth time and you open your hands too wide!" he raised his voice. Meanie….it was only the 7th time!

"Luki, don't you think you're being a little too harsh?" I heard a sweet and gentle voice out of nowhere. "Luka-nee!" Luki and I said in unison. She chuckled and nodded her head. I hugged Luka and so did Luki. "How long have you been standing there?" Luki asked. "2 minutes and Rin, you're an amazing actor! You did a great job Luki" she smiled at us. "Thanks….." we both blushed and looked away.

"I know let's celebrate by going karaoke tomorrow." she smacked a fist on her palm. "Okay!" I said cheerfully and put my two hands together. "But…." Luki got discontinued by Luka's sweet do-what-I-say-or-else-I'll-kill-you-and-your-family-but-then-again-I'm-your-only-family stare. He just sighed in defeat.

"Well, tell Rinto later. We should eat…"she said.

~~~~_time skip: the next day~~~_

Len's POV

I just woke up and realised that I will be dealing the bees today. Well, I guess karaoke won't be so bad as long as Neru doesn't get too close to me.

I ruffled my smooth but messy hair and stripped off my shirt. I grabbed my towel and clothes and went to the bathroom. I took off the rest of my clothes and got in my nice and hot bath tub. Aah…. Atleast have a bit of relaxation before anything else.

Neru's POV

Oh yay! I'm so excited that I barely slept last night. I jumped up and down on my queen sized bed squealing. Imagine it…. Len and I singing a love song together! Ooh 3…

Rin's POV

I woke up a bit early today. I checked my wrist and saw that it was still pinkish from Luki's smack yesterday. It did hurt a lot.

I slowly crept out of bed and headed to the living room and watch some television. But unluckily, I found Luki on the table reading the script. "Uh….." I started.  
"Rin, tell me what you have memorized with action" he looked at me.  
I knew something would go wrong!

"Ow! That hurts!" I scowled at Luki after he pinched my cheek when I stumbled on a few words. "It's suppose to hurt, now repeat it all" he said. I growled at him and did what he told me to. "Now, now, you guys should start preparing. We're going karaoke!" Luka smiled. "Okay~~~~" Luki and I said in unison .

I took a not-so-quick bath and relaxed.

Rei's POV

I woke up early today to memorize the script and Len called me. "Yo" I answered him. "Hey Rei, we're going karaoke today, coming?" He said.

I dunno… I really need to memorize the script but then again, it wouldn't hurt. Plus, they say relaxation is a part of memorization.

"Sure, where do we meet?"

Rinto's POV

I -(**SORRY RINTO! YOU'RE UNIMPORTANT IN THIS STORY!)  
**  
_~~~Time skip: after they all prepared~~~_

Len's POV

Everyone was here including Neru and Rei's sister, Rui. "Shall we go now?" Neru smiled. "yeah, yeah, whatever" I told her.

We all got into our car and we went to the karaoke place.

Rin's POV

We all gathered into the living room and got ready for the karaoke. Ooh! I can't wait… I love karaoke! Especially if the Megurine's are there! They always compliment and ask duets with me. "Hey can Gumi and Miku come along?" I asked Luka. She nodded her head.

I called Gumi and then Miku

Gumi's POV

OMG! Rin called me for karaoke with Luka-sensei (but she told me not to call her sensei since we're friends),Luki-san, Rinto-san, and Miku! "I'll be there!" I exclaimed happily.  
Miku's POV

Yay! I'm so happy I woke up early today because Rin called me for karaoke! I'm pretty popular with my voice, you know?

Rin's POV

Well… I think I might get deaf with Gumi and Miku squealing on the phone. I turned it off and we headed to the karaoke place after picking up Gumi and Miku.

I was so happy when we got out of the car. I squealed with joy along with my girls but then I saw the most hideous thing on earth….. Banana Head and his gang.

We caught each other's stares and turned into death glares.

"You?! What are you doing here?" it pointed at me. "What? I'm not allowed to use my amazingly beautiful voice for fun?" I taunted. He only looked away with a scowl.

Rin:1 Banana Head:0

Neru's POV

I noticed that Len was talking to this flat-chested girl. Well, more like fighting. Was she his ex?

Luka's POV

As I tried to rent a room the cashier said there was only one available room left (man, why are there so many karaoke lovers?) and two people booked it, us and another group. "Where are they?" I asked worriedly.

The cashier pointed to a certain group of teens and Rin was talking/fighting with one of the group members. A boy?

"Well, since the available room is the biggest one here and could fit atleast 20 people, you guys should totally share it"

I thought for a moment …

"Okay"

**~~~  
Well, here is my 3****rd**** or 4****th**** boring chapter! I'm sorry but I'm lacking inspiration but don't worry! The next chapter might get your happiness up now that Rin and Len are going to fight and see each other again (missed them?) and Jelly Rei is here too and so is perfectionist Luki. Even Rinto would be here and so are Miku and Gumi :D and I even added Neru! I'm excited to write the next chapter…. Sigh, why didn't anyone invite Kaito? Well I'm sorry if you couldn't understand the story or you got bored. Please review!  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Nokay Karaoke

**Hey guys! 11****th**** chapter! Hm…. I'm sorry if I still haven't made a chapter for the auditions… I just hate daily time skips! Thanks for all the support! Thank you so much for all your suggestions! Remember dear readers and reviewers and likers, this story (mostly this chapter) is all because of you! : Sorry if it's dumb.**

Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid, I don't own their songs and all rights reserved!

_  
Credits:  
I hereby give my thanks to PurpleBlueWhiteOrangeYellow for helping me pick out the songs!

_

Who Cares If World is Yours?

Len's POV

I gave Ms. A a few glares and we kept on fighting.

"Excuse sir" The cashier woman-lady asked me.  
"What is it?" I asked her as I approached her.  
"Um sir, we have a few change of plans for your room" she smiled at me sheepishly.  
"What?" I began to lose my patience.  
"Well, you see, you have to share your room." She played with her fingers.  
"Oh, with whom?" I asked her.  
She pointed at a certain group, Rin's group.

What?!

Rin's POV  
_Location: Karaoke room!_

I feel like I'm dying! I mean, I love karaoke especially if it's with my friends but Banana-head seriously? Sigh.

"Hey Ms. A" he started. "What?" I glared at it. It shook its head disappointingly "Look, it's rude to talk to your prince like that." it taunted. I felt a vein pop and my blood boiled like lava. "Oh really now? Then shouldn't you be riding on a white horse right now and getting out of here?" I gave it a lame taunt.

It glared and rolled it's ugly eyes. "Whatever ugly." It replied. Oh no it didn't….. Well, if it's going to be like this, then let me give my counterattack.

Neru's POV

Neru's POV

Sigh, I'm trying so hard to get my Lenny's attention but he kept on chatting with that stupid girl. "Lenny-kins! We should sing a duet together!" I whined cutely but he didn't even look at me! He kept on talking to that stupid flatty! Ugh!

Luki's POV

Hm… I guess this other group is made up of Rin's friends or something. Well, they knew each other. I wanted to ask Rin to sing a duet with me but she seemed busy talking and glaring with that boy. He seemed like one of those spoiled super models on those TV channels. I only sighed but then Hairpins here tapped, more like pinched, my shoulder.

"What do you want stupid?" I scowled. He returned my scowl and said "Nothing much, but I bet I am a way better singer than you are." "What?!" Sure, I'm not all that great of a singer but I _know _I'm a much better singer than this untalented hairpinned boy. "Well then, how much do you want to bet?" I smirked all confident.

Rei's POV

I was only watching the ever-so-active crowd. No I mean seriously, Rui was laughing her butt off, Rin and Len are fighting *as usual* Gumi and Miku wouldn't stop hogging the songbook and the microphone, Neru was practically screaming to get Len's attention, Nero was trying to calm his sister down, the two gay-like boys were giving each other glares and sounding like they're challenging one another and that pink-haired chick was, well she wasn't really active, reading a certain magazine. She seemed a bit anguished though.

The day seemed really long, everyone seemed to have a blast *the good AND THE BAD kinds* singing.  
This is a list of the songs and singers in correct order:

Miku and Gumi sang Matryoshka  
The gay-like boys sang Purple Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder  
Miku and pink hair sang Magnet  
Rui and I sang Adolescence (She kind of forced me to)  
The hairpin-wearing boy who looked like the taller male version of Rin sand Melanchonic  
Rin sang Meltdown (she had such an amazing voice)  
Pink haired boy sang Just Be Friends  
Len sang Spice  
Pink haired chick and Gumi sang Happy Synthesizer and finally  
Neru and Nero sang Bad apple

Man it was really tiring.

Luka's POV  
I'm a bit happy that we were actually able to sing but I'm a bit mad because of the fights. Rinto and Luki wouldn't shut up about who was better and Rin and that blonde banana-hairstyled boy were also fighting.

I felt like screaming for them to shut it and I actually did. Everyone was quiet and they all stared at me like I was some Hulk or something. "You two!" I pointed at Rinto and Luki "You two should shut up and sing some duet together." I said. They only gave me blank replies and I started pressing remote buttons and a song came up. I felt a chuckle leave my body and I could hear the two gasp. "No, no, sis! Anything but that!" I could hear Luki whine. "Yes, yes, please!' Rinto pleaded but I was sure of my decision.

I laughed a bit when I could hear the two singing "Doki Doki Yaoi Gakuen". After that song, they sat back down blushing like hell. "Alright now you two." I pointedat Rin and that blonde boy.

Rin's POV

I pointed at myself confusingly _"Me?"_ Luka-nee nodded her head silently. I looked over at Banana-head's direction and it had the same expression as I did. Copycat.

Luka-nee put in a certain number on the machine and handed as the microphones. Then, I looked at the screen and almost fainted when I saw the song title. Oh no, that song with that thing? Trouble. I gripped the microphone and sang "Watashi no koi wo higeki no JULIETTO ni shinade…." I sang and it continued the rest **(A/N: LOL, I know this was in different order with the original) **I felt like dying.

After the song, I felt a strong blush on my face. I sat back down and the phone inside the room rang. No more karaoke. I felt like the world came back to me when I got out of the room. Finally!

Away from that thing and that idiotic song. I mean, sure it was nice but that pervert singing the song with me? Well yeah it fitted the role of the song but I was not a slutty Cinderella and I would rather die than show it my ****!

I only sighed and got on the car. Home! Rinny phone home!

Neru's POV

I'm so mad right now! I am not only disappointed that I couldn't do a duet with Len but I'm anguished to know he sang an amazing love song with that piece of *****!

Rin's POV

When we arrived home, I thought I could relax but I was wrong. Luki went to my room *In the Megurine Manor* and said "Practice time".

**_**

Hey there! Sorry about the stupidly short chapter! I am in a deep hurry because this was a late update. Ugh! Keep those suggestions and reviews coming. Please? Even if you do hate me? Sorry for the usual grammar and typos and stuff like that as well._  
_


End file.
